1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle navigation system having inferred user preferences.
2. Description of Background Information
Vehicle navigation systems are well-known. A typical vehicle navigation system searches for a route from the present position of the vehicle to the destination, and provides route guidance based upon the route found. Such systems reduce the burden on the driver when the vehicle is traveling on unfamiliar roads. To accomplish this, typical vehicle navigation systems include a function by which a route from the present position to the destination is retrieved in response to entry of the destination by the user, or other user inputs. A preferred route is then calculated and displayed to the driver. Typical vehicle navigation systems also include functions for detecting the present position of the vehicle and displaying the present position along with the desired route, thereby providing route guidance.
Conventional vehicle navigation systems allow the vehicle driver to choose among several route calculation criteria such that the navigation system can generate different routes to the desired destination point. For example, the vehicle driver can command the navigation system to determine the shortest distance between the present vehicle location and the destination address. Alternatively, the driver could command the navigation system to determine the shortest route traversal time between the present vehicle location and destination address. This may or may not correspond to the shortest distance route determination. In addition, user preferences could include route determinations such as the most freeway segments possible, or least use of freeways possible. Likewise, the navigation system may include a user preference for toll roads or avoidance of toll roads.
Regardless of the type of user preference inputs available, conventional navigation systems require a destination address entry as well as user preferred route calculation criteria each time the navigation system is activated. There are several drawbacks to requiring users to repeatedly input preferred route calculation criteria, obviously, it is cumbersome and less "user friendly" to require users to input preferred route calculation criteria upon every new navigation experience. Such inconvenience can lead to diminished navigation system use and decreased operator benefit.